


Unfortunate Silence

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf!Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: You go deaf on a mission, Dick helps you cope.





	Unfortunate Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

You stared blankly at the subtitles as the scrolled across the screen, the exact plot lost as you stopped paying attention, You tried desperately to remember the tune of your favorite songs before they were forgotten. During the latest mission with the team an explosion had giving you a concussion and the resulting brain damage kept soundwaves from being converted into brainwaves. In other words, you were deaf. After being released from the hospital you shut yourself in your room, only showing your face when the team was out, like now. So of course you were surprised when the green couch sank down next to you. It was Nightwing.

  
“ _I thought you were on a mission with the team_.” you signed.  Before Megan joined the team everybody had to learn sign language so you were pretty fluent.

  
“ _Was. They went for dinner and I wasn’t hungry. How are you holding up?_ ”

  
“ _I’ll survive. Somehow_.” you replied. Nightwing stared at you intently and he seemed to be listening to something. You sighed and turned back to the television only to be tapped on the shoulder.

  
“ _Come with me_.” he signed.

You didn’t really want to move and contemplated refusing but decided against it. After a few minutes you arrived at a pair of huge metal doors near the to of the mountain.Nightwing typed a few numbers into a keypad and the doors opened to a small balcony. Rain poured from the clouds and a breeze blew past you.  You tentatively stepped past the threshold and into the the downpour and the warm droplets quickly dampened your hair as well as his.

  
If you weren’t depressed already you certainly were now. Before the accident, rainstorms were your favorite sound in the world but now they just reminded you of what you’d lost. You hung your head and crossed your arms over your stomach. Nightwing noticed your change in mood and fumbled for a way to cheer you up. You gave him a quizzical look as he sat criss-cross on the ground but he simply asked you to sit in front of him. You complied, water soaking into your sweatpants. He surprised you by taking your hands and placing them palms flat on the wet concrete. You blushed when his hands stayed on yours before you felt the tiny vibrations dancing along your fingertips. You smiled looking at your hands and tears mixed with the rain that had soaked your hair. Nightwing stiffened thinking he had made a mistake before you signed something.

  
“ _Thank you. So much. I thought that losing my hearing meant sacrificing everything that I loved about the world. That’s not true. Is it? It means finding new ways to enjoy those things. You helped me figure that out_.” you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck inn a soaking wet hug.

  
“ _I’m glad you feel that way. I hate seeing you so sad. You didn’t deserve this but I can’t go back and change it. So if I must, I’ll settle for helping you in anyway I can._ ” he replied after you sat back down.

 

“ _You’ve done more than enough already"_ You signed the word night and then made a pair of wings with your hands " _Nightwing_ ” You looked up at him.

  
“ _Dick. My name is Dick Grayson._ ” Without hesitation he took of the black mask, uncovering the most beautiful blue eyes you’ve ever seen. You were so mesmerized by their colour that you didn’t even realize you were leaning forward until Dick met you halfway. Yours and his lips moved together in perfect harmony with the taste of rain. The fact that you were both starting to shiver was lost as your fingers tangled in his hair and his hands snaked around your waist.

You signed first after you pulled apart.“ _I think that was long overdue._ "

  
_“I couldn’t agree more_.”


End file.
